Abduction
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Sonic wakes up in a place he doesn't recognize. Everyone is in a cage and unconscious. Even Shadow is paranoid! All of his friends seem scared, but not Sonic, he doesn't even remember being KO'd! He wants to know what's going on, not be told to shut up and see his friends get beat up every time they speak. He'll risk it all because he has a hunch this isn't Eggman's doings.
1. Chapter 1

"Hm?" Sonic groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his quills. Drool dripped from the side of his lips as he squeezed one eye shut. He was in a secluded cell from eight others in the room. He shook out his quills to stop the dizziness and sat up, fingering his ear. There was a soft humming noise generating through out the not so vacant space.

He stretched out his muscles and popped a strained bone. He yawned and began to wonder where he was at as his tummy rumbled. After a moment of deep, thoughtful thinking, he timidly and bravely called out.

"..H..Hello?!" The rumbling continued as he heard nothing but an eerie silence.

"HELLO?!" He said while starting to sit up. He could of sworn he saw the outline of one of his friends in one cell. It looked like an unconscious bunny.

"Cream? Cream!" She didn't answer, soft face planted to the ground. As his eyes adjusted, they widened slightly as he saw his familiar pink figure.

"Amy? Who else is here?" He heard a hissing noise from near his left ear.

"Faker, shut up..before..They..come back." Sonic went over to his rival's voice on his knees till he met the barrier between them. He gripped the thick, steel bars and peered through the darkness with his face squeezed in between as far as it could go.

"Shadow?"

"Hmph."

"Wha..What are we doing here, who are they?" He asked in pure curiosity. Shadow knew he meant no harm, but couldn't help but put a finger to his tan lips.

"Shh.." Sonic waited as he could heard scuffling footsteps. He eyes wandered back over to the dark one's, blood red orbs standing out in total blackness. He quickly closed them and slumped down onto the cold floor. His hand twitched as his breathing slowed down. Sonic could feel his heart soft thumping against his ribcage. He mimicked Shadow's movements, but laying on his stomach.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Soon after a long, agonizing pause, the door opened. Sonic cracked open one eye, never one to totally follow directions. A mobian walked in. Sonic could tell by the shape, height, and the obvious ears and tail.

The being strolled through the room, seemingly familiar with environment. It kicked away dust and went over to the computer in the corner Sonic just noticed. The glow lit up the now definitely male's face. He hummed to himself and checked off a list.

Sonic shuffled in his positions the male sat in the chair and rested his crossed legs on the keyboard. He turned his head towards Sonic's direction shortly. He ignored the motion and flipped his bangs after awhile. Sonic slowly began to sit up as Shadow opened his mouth.

"No!" He whispered as Sonic defiantly opened both his eyes widely. His emerald green eyes scanned the place as he took a deep breath. He had a knot on the back of his head. He could hear Tails shivering and whimpering. Sonic felt his and everyone's fear, but couldn't relate since he didn't remember struggling against anything force or even being knocked out.

"Hey..You." The male took his feet off of the control panel but didn't really respond directly. Sonic gulped as he started to get out of his seat. He looked at all of the chambers and frowned a little.

"Who said that?" He said clearly. Sonic didn't know what to do, staying silent. The others made noises of pleading. The person walked towards him and barked at everyone.

"All of you shut up before I put you in the basement! Now, who said that?!" They shut up immediately and watched in horror as Sonic hesitantly raised his hand. Sonic flinched as the dude came closer with a gust of speed. He bent down to meet Sonic's eye level.

"What did you say?" Sonic was quiet for awhile.

"Who..are you? And where am I?"

"No one and somewhere. I'll let you off with a warning, you must be new to this imprisonment thing, hedgehog. You don't talk or at all annoy me, and you and me do not have a problem." He answered, not at all satisfying Sonic's curiosity. He stood up and pointed into the darkness.

"All of you stay quiet and I might let you eat." He announced before going back towards his chair. Sonic reached for him, grasping his pants sleeve. In reaction, his struck Sonic across the face with his spare boot. The poor blue hedgehog fell back with an oomph, rubbing his cheek.

"Geez, you didn't have to do that." He complained, panting. The other shrugged.

"Why not? I'm the bad guy." Sonic mumbled under his breath and crossed his legs. He rested his head on his hand.

"Can you atleast tell me what me and my friends did to be put inside of here?" He questioned hopefully. The guy scowled at him as his face was revealed in the glow of the computer. He looked like a dog breed, maybe a jackal.

"Go back to sleep." He commanded while opening a drawer. The door to the room opened and in came a collie and an otter. They both held trays of food. The jackal didn't retaliate as they went to each cage, delivering the solid masses separately.

"Webb, are you sure the master wanted them to be fed? Not starved to death and eaten by our guard dogs?" Webb swiveled around in his chair to glare at the deep voiced collie. He wasn't afraid of the dog even though he was obviously older.

"Hey, you stepped down from your position, Isaac, so I do not think it's fair to question me so thoroughly when I am currently in charge. You wanted to be with your little 'love', didn't you?" Isaac grunted and when to Shadow's cell. He was now boldly sitting up, arms folded as he rested his head on them. His knees were tucked into his chest as Isaac came close, placing the tray next to him. Shadow glared silently as the collie in return didn't even acknowledge him, never mind even look at him.

He delivered to all the mini prisons as his otter companion pushed a cart. He skipped a little as he followed his friend. Cream was pressed against the far corner as Amy tried her best to comfort her. As he went inside Silver's, he concentrated on levitating the guy. It didn't work.

"No." He spoke as he saw the bracelets on his wrists. All his life, he only really ever depended on his powers. Besides them, he had.. Nothing. But his cool looking chest fur. The otter cheerfully helped give them their refreshments. Silver could tell he was most likely about as gullible as Knuckles and was naive as Charmy.

"Hey, kid." Silver whispered, pressing his face against the bars. He jumped a little before blinking and turning to Silver.

"Huh?" Silver hid a smirk and signaled him to come over. He looked at the back of Isaac's head and cautiously came over.

"What's your name?" His grimaced lightly and shook his head.

"Can't talk to strangers or prisoners." He informed stubbornly. Silver raised a brow.

"Then what are you doing right now?" The blue otter huffed, crossing his brown eyes for a moment before refocusing back on Silver.

"No talking, prisoner." He bullied as Silver looked slightly surprised.

"I thought we were friends? I was just trying to be nice." He said in fake confusion. The boy was obviously a fourteen year old just like him. He looked away guiltily, biting his knuckles. Silver knew he had him hooked. Isaac's ear twitched as he looked at them. He scowled at the otter who was bent down having a conversation with the hostage telekinetic teen.

"Cry!" He barked, getting increasingly angry, "Get away from him!"

"Coming, Ice." Cry got up quickly and ran behind him. He shielded hisself behind Isaac, a little frightened. Silver's eyes widened as Cry's arms snaked around Isaac's waist. Ice grabbed his arms securely and narrow his blue eyes at him. He scowled, his voice getting louder as he pointed at his muzzle.

"You stay away from my boyfriend! You have no business trying to turn him while he is already mentally unstable! If I ever find you talking to him again or even looking at him, I don't know what I will do to you!" He bellowed as his palms turned blue and frosted over. Silver gulped and moved backwards, his tail between his legs. Smoke came from his fingers as Cry moved back, flinching.

"Ice, you're turning cold. Stop it, calm down!" He pleaded, almost crying. Ice sucked in a deep breath as his body suddenly turned warmer, the peachy color rushing back to his cheeks. He casually walked back to his cart and thought about soothing things as he pushed it out of the door.

"Come on, cutie." Cry looked away from the cowering Silver and knew it was his cue to go. He ran to catch up with his boyfriend and hung his head down a bit as he thought of what just happened. He looked back up and caught the door, following obediently.

"Give it up for Isaac 'Ice' Teague." Webb said sarcastically and got up again to picked up a clipboard. He kicked away his chair and pressed a button on his desk.

"Listen up, victims- I mean my guests." He corrected himself with a weird, creepy looking smile. Sonic tilted his head.

"When I call your name, answer or be thrown in the dungeon for good, alright?" He exclaimed. He looked down at the list.

"Pinky?" Amy growled as he smirked.

"Fire kitty?" Blaze threw a fire ball at him. He didn't flinch as it went out a millisecond later.

"Bunny rabbit?" Cream let out a small sob.

"Good, good. The guardian?" Knuckles seemed satisfied as he grunted.

"Bat girl?" Rouge turned her back on him.

"Thanks for answering, sweetheart. Emo guy?" 'Wait for it..'

"Hmph."

"Pothead?"

"Why does everyone call me that?" Silver whined.

"Because you are one." Shadow retorted with a roll of his eyes. Blaze glared at him.

"Silence, you demon spawn!" She yelled across from the room. He quietly glowered at her. Webb went across and roughly kicked the metal bars.

"Quiet, fire kitty." He teased, having fun as she bit her tongue. Frying him to a crisp wouldn't be very lady like. She huffed and faced away from him.

"And last and certainly least, run-off-at-the-mouth blue boy?" Sonic raised his hand a little.

"Here." He replied lamely. He went back to munching on his chilidogs. Webb rolled his eyes and tossed the chart on the desk. He walked out of the room while pressing a button on his wrist watch.

"War, I'm going out for a pee break. Take over, since I don't trust Ice." Silver visibly shivered at the collie's name. That guy literally sent chills down his spine.

"Finally. I can't stand this asshole." Rouge muttered.

"What a fine vocabulary you have there, sweetheart." He retorted pleasantly. She sucked her teeth at his bland attempt at flirting with her.

"You, too, hun." He walked out of the automatic doors without replying. As soon as he left, the group huddled as close as they could to each other.

"What are we going to do?! We don't even know where we are at or what is going on!" Exclaimed Blaze.

"I know. What happened anyway, how did I end up in here? I don't even remember being knocked out." Sonic rubbed the tender sore spot on his head again.

"I'll kiss it better as soon as we get out of here, my sweet Sonikku." Amy cooed as he blushed and retched.

"Don't do it." Knuckles warned. Cream sniffled.

"I'm scared. Where is mother?!" She blubbered.

"We'll reunite you with your mother soon, Cream." She was silent for awhile after Sonic calmed her down.

"What did they do with Cheese?" Everyone stared at each other. As Shadow went to open his mouth, Rouge put her finger up.

"Don't you dare, Shadow." She turned to the six year old.

"Cheese is fine, sweetie. I'm sure he is somewhere safe. Somewhere he's being taken care of very goodly." Cream nodded at Rouge's improvement of the ancient language of baby talk.

"Okay, Miss Rouge.." She whispered.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt this endearing moment, but someone is coming very soon." Shadow informed with a hint of disgust. Everyone quieted as the doors slid opened.

* * *

_**Haha. Cliffhanger. ;) Bet ya want to kill me, huh? Too bad it's not possible. Well, you've just been introduced to my three OCs, Webb, Cry, and Isaac, and one more to come. War. I promise there will only be four. The one who put them in charge is a surprise. Every other character I put in here will belong to Sega, Archie comics, or the Sonic Team. Please tell me what you think, bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A honey brown meerkat walked in with his pinky hooked together with a white hyena. He slowly disconnected their fingers and told her he would see her later. She nodded, her face flushed as their hands brushed gently. Amy sighed to herself.

'Those two are so in love. That's exactly what I want between me and Sonic.. A promise and a future. No more of this Princess Sally biz.' She pondered with a finger poking her cheek. The meerkat looked at the prisoners and didn't waste time getting to the computer.

He had lime green eyes and black ears, tipped tail, two tinted bangs, arms, and legs. The space between his two eyes was splashed black. He had an ebony path of chest fur and was very skinny. He didn't put his feet up like the last monitor. Sonic's cheeks darkened a bit as the girl left. Shadow scoffed.

"You seriously need to get a girlfriend, Sonic." He mumbled as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Shut up, emo boy." Shadow sat up.

"Say that again, blue boy?" He dared. Sonic sneered.

"I said-" War, the meerkat, smacked a button on the desktop without hesitation. The two hedgehogs both fell onto their backs and screamed as they were electrocuted. Cream began crying as Amy screamed for him to stop.

"Stop, please!" Sonic begged as he felt his skin frying. Shadow grunted as he tried to suppress the pain. It didn't work very well. War tapped the button again and sat back. The two panted and puffed for air.

Webb walked in and stopped as he came face to face with War. War slowly stood up and tried to apologize for something.

"Webb, I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, I just-"

"War, forget it. It's the past now." Webb seethed, his lips pursed. But War refused to shut up.

"No, I can't until I know you're okay with it. I know you've been in love with Smoke since 7th grade and you've made it very clear since then. But I can't help it if-"

"War, I said shut up!" Webb exclaimed as he swung his fist. War flinched and covered his face with his arms. Everyone's breath got caught in their throat. Cream covered her eyes as Shadow's eyes widened. After a few seconds, War peeked from behind his arms.

Webb stood there, visibly shaking as his fist was a few inches from hitting War. Tears stained his cheeks as his eyes were closed, letting out a quiet sob.

"I can't hurt you, War." He spoke briefly before tearing out of the room. War was on the verge of tears as he slowly let down his arms. He sniffed and wiped his face with his gloveless hands. Sonic felt really bad for him, sitting up and wanting to comfort him even though he just shocked him and Shadow.

"Hey, are you okay?" War took a few seconds to respond.

"You're not supposed to be talking."

"Well, I am, aren't I?" He said smugly. War glared at him and turned his back.

"Don't make me electrocute you again." He threatened as he put his finger on the button. Sonic pretended to zip his lips as the meerkat collapsed in the rolling chair. The blue blue waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"So.. You and Webb have been friends forever?" War was silent for a few minutes as Sonic looked down. He jumped as the quiet one suddenly spoke up.

"Before Smoke even came along." He said shortly before going back to his monitoring business. Sonic smiled silently, knowing he was making progress.

"How old are you?" War raised a brow as he typed something in.

"Sixteen." Sonic's jaw dropped as War acknowledged him without even turning around.

"I may not look older than fifteen, but I'm old enough to kick your sorry fitfteen year old butt." He added as Sonic paled for a second.

"Why..Why would I be sorry?" Sonic said, knowing he was almost in hot water. After a few minutes of War not answering, Sonic slowly drifted asleep.

Sonic slowly fluttered his eyes opened to see the dude before that flipped out and cursed at Silver. His bangs covered his ocean blue eyes as he took his turn, taking a sip of his coffee. Sonic flushed as his stomach grumbled. He heard a low chuckle.

"Hungry already, blue?" Sonic raised his brows.

"How did you know it was me? Are you psychic?" Ice chuckled again.

"You can call it that, Honey bun. But you are the loudest one here, aren't you?" Sonic blushed at the nickname, not that he was gay or anything. Shadow snickered.

"Um, yea, I guess..But.. Don't you have a.. Boyfriend?" Ice looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, so?" Sonic gulped and blinked as Ice gave a little smirk.

"Glad you noticed. Why so focused on me?" He said before taking the last bite of his toast. He rolled over to Sonic and offered the rest of the bread. Sonic timidly and slowly took it. He refused to look at Ice as he bit into it.

Shadow gaped in shock as Ice wiped Sonic's face and licked his own fingers. He slid back and looked at Shadow meanly.

"What are YOU looking at, blackie?" Shadow glared at him without a word. He got out of his seat and stepped towards Silver. He moved back in fear.

"Hey, leave Silver alone!" Blaze yelled. He rolled his eyes and tossed a piece of crust from his previous bread. It turned to dust as she peered at him.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I like that Webb guy better than you." As soon as she said that, he stomped over to her heavily.

"What did you say, bitch?!" He exclaimed as he grabbed one rod of the cage, shaking it. She grounded her teeth and clenched her fist. Someone opened the door.

"Shower time!" A orange female wasp with long white hair yelled. Ice grinned even wider.

"Thanks, Whisper, you can go now." The girl left unsurely. Ice had an evil glint in his eye. He opened the door and grabbed Blaze's arm.

"Burn me and I will freeze you." Blaze cried out as her entire arm was covered in ice.

"Ah! It's so cold!" He dragged her out and locked her arms behind her back and shoved her towards the door.

"Don't touch her!" Silver exclaimed. Ice kicked her into the hall, completely ignoring Silver's orders as she landed on her knees. He came back in.

"Who's next?" He yelled as he lifted his arms up. He pointed at Silver.

"What about you, pot head?!"

War flung open his door. He saw Silver against the wall, curled into a ball as he whimpered.

"Ow!" He heard Sonic exclaimed as Ice gripped his ear. He gently pushed Sonic with his foot, causing him to fall to his knees. He shook his head and slowly got up.

"How come you were gentle to Sonic and not to us!" Silver yelled. Ice ignored his question and dragged Knuckles by his dreads, throwing him against the wall also. Sonic snickered as the echidna glared at him.

"Ice! What the hell are you doing?!" War barked. Ice looked slightly surprised.

"War..Do you realize you just cursed?" War said nothing for awhile.

"I.. It was an accident, I swear. Anyway, please quit making all this noise! I'm trying to sleep." Ice nodded.

"Alright. Everybody, line up!" He commanded before looking back at War.

"Don't worry about it." War turned to go back inside.

"Help us!" He heard Silver beg.

"Don't touch me there!" He heard Sonic whine. He shuddered and went back into his room.

"Now shower before I make you take showers with each other!" Ice threatened. The other groaned and went for the stalls. Webb walked into the hallway and got next to Ice.

"What are you doing?" He asked weirdly, looking Ice up and down. Ice looked behind him quickly and swiftly pushed Webb against the wall. He grabbed his hips and pressed their lips together. Webb moaned and stroked his hair. Ice ran his tongue across his lip and rubbed his side. He pulled a way after a few seconds with a soft 'mwah' noise.

"Making the victims take showers together. You?" Webb wrapped his arms around his neck, licking his lips.

"Torturing an idiot." He replied.

"The one who intervened with our mission? Did you find out who it was?" Webb nodded.

"Jet the hawk. He in the torture chambers right now before I erase his memory." Webb winked. Ice grinned at him and pulled away, giving Webb one last peck on the lips.

"Good boy." He praised as he pulled on the band of his pants. Webb chuckled and walked into the showering chambers.

"I love these little talks we have, frosty." He said nostalgically.


End file.
